


It's a Sweater

by theoriginalcheeesecake



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Klaroline, Winter Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalcheeesecake/pseuds/theoriginalcheeesecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have known that two people could find love thanks to a sweater with moose on it, and a public fight about hot cocoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellamehblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamehblake/gifts).



> To Alice! 
> 
> Season's greetings and happy New Year!! I hope you enjoy my little story for you! It's a little rubbish, and quite cracky but it's some lighthearted fluff for the festive season! I love you blog and everything you do in the fandom! You're so wonderful :)

_December 20_

Caroline was _very_ unhappy with her day so far.

It had started out wonderful, really – her outfit had been _perfect_. Cute skinny jeans, lacy blouse, coral cardigan, mint jacket. Perfect for a day in the city. Perfect for shopping. Perfect for the clear winter’s morning the weatherman had promised. 

It had started to go downhill, however, when it had become evident that the weatherman had lied. He promised clear skies, with cool air, and a light late afternoon breeze. But, after an hour in the city, the skies darkened, the air began to freeze, and a wind whipped up that bit every single piece of exposed skin. 

To make matters worse, Caroline toppled head over heel into a pile of snow, courtesy of her non-snow-safe shoes. And some _man_ had the nerve to laugh at her! Him and his stupid dimples, and coffee, and warmth, and red sweater.

Now, to add insult to injury, she was shivering in the bus station, waiting for the bus, which had already been delayed by an _hour_ thanks to the snow.

When she’d first sat down for the bus, she had stripped her jacket and her cardigan, as they were both saturated thanks to her fall and the snow. But then she had quickly put them back on, because she was colder without them than with them. 

She couldn’t believe it. Her perfect morning, with her perfect outfit, that was supposed to be a perfect day had become a complete disaster.

xxx

Klaus was _very_ happy with his day so far. 

He had visited his gallery, which was thriving and packed to find to the brim with people, all excitedly surveying his newest exhibition.

He had managed to dodge three calls from his mother, which was always something he tried to do this time of year. He didn’t like to hear her subtle-not-so-subtle guilt trip about why he hadn’t come home for Christmas for a solid seven years running.

He did some more work at the gallery, before leaving it in his manager’s capable hands then left to have a cup of coffee in the snow. Klaus wasn’t a sentimental man, but he enjoyed a few quiet moments every now and then.

He chuckled heartily, but a little unkindly, at the sight of a blonde girl struggling in a snowdrift. He could allow himself to be less than his sullen self on a perfect day like today.

About an hour later, he sat down to wait to catch his bus home.

And that’s how he found _her_.

She was a shivering, quivering, freezing, pale, drenched, drowned rat version of a woman. And though Klaus tried to ignore her, even as a shivering, quivering, freezing, pale, drenched, drowned rat version of a woman she was probably the most stunning woman he’d ever laid his eyes on.

So he sat down next to her.

“Are you alright, love?” he asked.

“F-f-f-fine,” she muttered, her teeth chattering so much that she was hardly audible.

“You don’t look fine,” he mused.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t fine when I was waist deep in snow earlier either, but you just laughed then. Why is now any different?” she snapped. With that, she snatched at her bags, and flounced off, her bedraggled curls bouncing somewhat as she went.

Klaus grinned, and sprang up to follow her. He felt a little guilty about having laughed at her, but, god, she was beautiful.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he cajoled. “Let me make it up to you?”

The woman scoffed loudly, and fixed him with a terrifying stare. “There is no cure for being a jerk, so…” she finished her sentence with a very fake, very condescending smile, and got up again to sit somewhere else.

“Let me take you to dinner,” he asked, as he followed her once again.

“Are you kidding me?” she shrieked. “I will never have dinner with you. Ever!”

He chuckled knowingly, but didn’t press the matter as he sat down beside her once more.

“Fine, but take my jumper, it’s the least I can do. You look absolutely freezing.”

“It’s a sweater,” she bit out.

“Call it what you like, love, it’ll still help beat the chill.”

She looked almost like she was going to argue some more, but then gave up, forfeiting the fight by giving him a curt nod.

He smiled widely at her, and pulled off his coat, then the sweater underneath. Caroline noted, for the first time, that the man was, actually, incredibly attractive, with his dimples and full strawberry lips. He was slim, but well built, judging by the way his dark grey Henley stretched across his broad chest.

When he handed her the sweater, Caroline stripped her top two wet layers off and slipped the dry – and blessedly warm – garment over her head. It hugged to her body and immediately Caroline felt the bone deep cold that gripped her, start to ebb away.

“Thanks,” she said quietly. 

“Not a problem,” he smirked.

As he looked at her in the jumper, he couldn’t help a wave of desire pass through him. He’d never – ever – been one for girlfriends, but the men around him often mentioned how much of a turn on it was, seeing their significant others in their clothes. Something about possessiveness. Klaus had never – ever – understood the appeal.

Until that moment.

She just looked so cute in his the red knitted jumper with the moose pattern. And knowing it was _his_ jumper that made her look so adorable just made him want to pull her in a smooch her face off.

“So, ‘jumper’ is that like British for ‘sweater’?” she asked, pulling Klaus from his fantasies of her.

“That would be correct, love.”

“And is ‘love’ and ‘sweetheart’ British speak for ‘I can’t be bothered asking your name’?” she queried, wryly.

“Not exactly,” Klaus said, mulishly. “Just something we call those we haven’t had the pleasure of being acquainted with.”

“Touché,” she said, offering him the tiniest of smiles – a smile that made Klaus’ heart do a funny somersault.

“I’m Klaus,” he said, offering his hand.

“Caroline,” she replied.

As Caroline took his hand, a jolt ran through him and, judging by the way she tensed up, she felt it too. She stared up at him, with beautiful – perfect – eyes, and Klaus felt himself begin to get lost in the depth and turbulence of them.

He was just about to open his mouth, to sincerely ask whether she would like to have dinner with him, when her bus arrived. As though pulled from a reverie, she snatched her hand away, and began to pull the sweater over her head again.

Instinctively, he took her hand to stop her from removing it. When her soft hand was in his, he couldn’t help lacing his fingers with hers, even if he knew he could only hold it for a second. She made no move to pull her hand away; if anything she gripped it back. The sensation sent shivers through his body that had nothing to do with the cold.

“Keep it,” he breathed. “You need it more than I do.”

“Thank you,” she whispered again.

“It was lovely to meet you, Caroline.”

“You too.”

With that, Caroline forced herself to let go of his hand, and scurried toward the bus, now no longer cold and shivery, but rather hot and flustered – and a teeny tiny bit turned on – by Klaus, the sweater fairy.

Klaus watched her get on the bus and kicked himself, repeatedly, for not getting her number.

It wasn’t until the bus was out of sight did he realise the bus she got on, was actually the bus he was waiting to catch.

And it wasn’t until much later, after getting home a full two and a half hours after he’d left the gallery – a trip that should have taken him thirty minutes – that, for the first time _ever_ did he actually want to spend time with a woman.

And he’d let her get away.

xxx

_ New Year's Eve  
_

Caroline rued the day she ever trusted the weatherman. Since the day she got caught in the snow, she had been coughing and sneezing and generally feeling like something was constantly thumping through her body.

It had obliterated any joy she would have gotten out of Christmas, as she spent the whole time in her bed rather than opening presents, laughing with her friends and family, and doing other equally Christmassy things.

She knew that it wasn’t really the cold that got her sick, but at least it gave her something to blame and someone to hate while she lived in sickly solitude.

The only good thing to come out of the entire ordeal was that she now had a cosy new sweater to die her slow and phlegmy death in.

If she was honest, she had only taken it off to shower since she fell ill. At first it smelt beautiful. It was manly and sort of spicy and wooden, exactly like Klaus had smelt. She would breathe it in and replay their meeting as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

But then, after about four days of wiping her nose on the sleeve, coughing into it, and spilling food and water on it, Caroline’s next door neighbour, and best friend, Katherine, had staged an intervention and had put her foot down.

Katherine had actually done a remarkable job nursing Caroline through the ordeal, considering the feisty brunette was rarely ever affectionate. She had done Caroline’s laundry, cleaned her house and had gone to the pharmacy when Caroline had run out of cough medicine.

Perhaps the deeds were not entirely altruistic, however, as she made Caroline sign a hastily written, and crude contract that detailed all the ways Caroline would make it up to her.

Katherine had come back and done the same thing four days later, and then yesterday – three days after Katherine’s last visit – Caroline had finally started to not feel like death anymore and was able to potter about cleaning up after herself.

But today was New Years Eve, and Caroline felt miserable. She was well enough to do most things – especially feel sorry for herself – and she was no longer contagious. But there was no way she was well enough to party – like she had been planning since September.

At around 5pm, Caroline pulled herself from her couch in search of some food – which had become her only joy in her germ-filled incarceration. But as she got to the kitchen, she realised there was nothing in her fridge, and only an onion, a few cans of lentils, assorted half-filled spices, some four month old instant coffee and about half a cup of brown rice occupied her pantry.

She groaned at how depleted her supplies had become. Only that morning she had discovered that she was down to half a roll of toilet paper. Despite the drag it would be, she guessed a little walk to the store wouldn’t hurt her. Exercise to energise, as her mother had always said.

So, she clothed herself properly – for the first time since she fell ill – donned her new favourite sweater (no, she didn’t feel bad about wearing it around, it’s not like she’d ever see him again in a city of nearly 3 million) and was out the front door.

The streets were cold, dark and busy, and Caroline was relieved when she made it through the doors of the supermarket. She decided that rather than get everything she needed, she’d only get what she needed for the next few days.

So, naturally, she headed first to the frozen section, to pick up chicken nuggets (it wasn’t just King Curtis who loved chicken nuggets!) and oven bake fries, then made a beeline for the chocolate aisle, where she grabbed regular and chunky kit-kats alike, as well as many other assorted goodies (hey, if she was going to stay in on New Years, she was going to pass out from a food-coma, rather than an alcohol induced one!).

She grabbed a few canned soups, before making her way to her final stop. The hot cocoa. Hot cocoa was, in fact, a New Year tradition of Caroline’s. It had started many years ago, with her mom, and had just stuck. And even now her mom was no longer with them, and Caroline was a grown-up she still partook in the tradition, happily.

Caroline smiled, and blessed her luck, as she saw there was just one tin of cocoa left on the shelf. She was in her own little world as she reached for the container, so it came as a shock to her that, as her fingers closed around the blessed tin, a strong, rough set closed around hers, trying to pull it in another direction completely.

“Hey!” Caroline yelled, indignantly, as she yanked the tin in her direction and tried to make eye contact with the person belonging to the hand. Although, it was hard to see him, given that he was grabbing the tin from the aisle over.

“Hey, yourself, sweetheart!” a male, accented voice snapped back, as he attempted to tug the back his way. “I’m sorry but the tin is mine.”

“Whatever happened to chivalry? You know? Ladies first, being gentlemanly, and all?” Caroline bit out in retort.

“I may be British, love, but I can tell you now, chivalry is well and truly dead.”

“Oh is it now?!” Caroline scoffed, as she reefed the tin towards her with every bit of strength she could muster – which wasn’t much, considering she’d already been out of bed more that day than she had in the past two weeks combined.

“Yes it is,” he said, pulling back his way.

It was rather absurd, really. Each in different sides of the aisle, having a shouting match over the last tin of cocoa.

At least they provided some entertainment for bored employees.

“Don’t you British assholes play Snap?” Caroline screeched.

“Yes, we do, love,” he said, in an extremely condescending tone, which made Caroline’s blood positively boil.

“Yeah well, rules of Snap are, whoever has their hand on the card first wins that round! I had my hand on it first! Therefore, _I win_!”

It was the man’s turn to scoff now, showing off his dimples, as he kept on trying to pull the tin in his direction.

“Look, I have an extremely bossy sister who needs hot cocoa for her sick best friend’s morning tea tomorrow, so I need it more than you do!”

Pull one way.

“I need it for New Year tradition that I haven’t broken since _I was eight_. I need it more than you do!”

Tug the other.

“I can assure you, love, my sister is scarier than you.”

Yank.

“I highly doubt that!”

Wrench.

“I’m stronger!”

Heave.

“I’m sick!”

Ho.

“You’re beautiful!”

“You’re full of it!”

“I like you’re jumper!”

“IT’S A SWEATER!”

At that, the man suddenly stopped speaking, and his grip weakened. Caroline used the reprieve to snatch the tin away and plonk it in her trolley.

She let out a triumphant “YES!” but when she looked back to throw a smug smile at the man in the other aisle, she found he was gone.

She tried to ignore the pang of disappointment – she always loved winning a good battle. And he had certainly put up a good fight.

Resigned, Caroline turned to go to the checkout, but before she could make it to the end of the aisle, the hot-cocoa-battle-man was standing in front of her.

He was so attractive, that Caroline suddenly felt very self-conscious about the stupid squabble they’d just had _and_ the fact she still looked like she’d not seen sunlight in days.

“Caroline?” the man said.

Caroline frowned – how did he know her name?

Until, suddenly, it clicked, and she realised she’d seen those dimples before.

“Klaus?”

She could not believe her bad luck. The man who had been her go-to fantasy for the duration of her illness was standing right in front of her, looking immaculate, while she looked like a homeless person.

“Oh my god! _Klaus_!” she repeated, though it was decidedly more horrified this time as the realisation hit her that she was wearing his sweater.

“I like your jumper,” he smirked – and Caroline could have sworn she went redder than the _jumper_ she was wearing. “Whomever picked it must have had some serious style.”

“Umm, yeah, I… just, you know…. It’s a sweater...” she spluttered. “And I was cold,” she ended, lamely. 

“That seems to be a common occurrence for you,” he smirked.

“I guess,” she mumbled, mortification – and a sneeze – slowly building within her. “You can have it back, if you want.”

“Oh no, love, you look far cuter in it than I ever could.”

Klaus’ insides flooded with ice. Had he really just said that _out loud_? He was supposed to be the cool, no affection guy, not the guy-who-tells-the-girl- _he’s-only-met-once-_ that-she’s-cute guy!

“You think so?” she replied, shyly.

Klaus was at a loss for what to reply, but was saved the trouble, as Caroline let out a store-rattling, earthquake-scale sneeze, which was followed by some chesty sounding coughs.

“You okay there?” he asked, concerned in spite of himself.

“Yeah, just been really under the weather since before Christmas. It’s not been fun. I mean, coughing, phlegm, the whole shemozzle,” she rambled. “The last time I walked this much was the day I met you and… oh my god! I’m rambling! I’m so sorry. Bad habit. I just…”

Once again, Klaus was struck with how adorable she was, and he smiled good-naturedly at her in response.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, beaten.

“It’s not a problem, I’ve been unwell too,” he said, smiling from ear to ear. They kept standing there awkwardly between two aisles, taking up so much room, but completely oblivious to the outside world. In those moments, it was just them, staring into each other’s eyes.

Klaus was the first to break eye contact, suddenly overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment, and he caught sight of the contents of Caroline’s trolley.

“Wait, you’ve been unwell, and you’re having chips, nuggets and chocolate for dinner?” he asked, disbelievingly.

“Well, yeah,” she muttered defensively in reply.

“That will not do,” he murmured, more to himself, than to her. “Follow me.”

Caroline frowned at him, but followed nonetheless. Over the next twenty minutes, Klaus packed his trolley to the brim with vegetables and fruits, and many other assorted items, but refused to tell her what he was planning. When they got to the check out, he put the contents of both his trolley and hers up to be scanned.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Caroline demanded, as Klaus paid the – very expensive – bill and left with all her things as well as his.

“You can’t eat junk food when you’re recovering. Did you mother not teach you anything?” He gave Caroline a wry smile, which she returned with a sardonic eye-roll. “So, I’m going to cook you dinner. What’s your address?”

He began loading the bags into his car as Caroline spluttered, “I’m not taking you to my house.”

“Yes you are. It’s payback for the jumper.”

“No I’m not! My house is filthy!”

“I don’t care!”

“I do!”

“It’s just dinner.”

“It’s just New Years Eve!”

“And I’m alone tonight.”

“I’m sick!”

“I am too!”

He seemed to have a rebuttal for everything, and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously, trying to figure out what she could throw at him next. But then he played the trump card.

“Come on, love, take a chance! Get to know me. I dare you.”

Sick or not, Caroline had never been one to back down from a challenge – and it would be nice to have company for the evening.

“Fine.”

Klaus grinned ridiculously at her, and she couldn’t help but return it with vigour.

xxx

Hours later, both Caroline and Klaus were both full beyond belief. Klaus had made three delicious courses to share, and they had finished every last morsel. They had laughed, they playfully argued about which Bond was better, amongst other topics, and they had shared many details about their hopes, dreams and everything they wanted from life.

Now, at just after eleven, they were curled up on Caroline’s couch, watching the festivities of New Year on the TV. Somewhere over their time on the couch, they had gone from sitting next to each other, to holding hands, to having their feet intertwined, to Caroline’s head resting comfortably on Klaus’ chest.

Neither of them questioned it, even though they’d only just.

It just felt… right.

At about twenty to midnight, Caroline extracted herself from Klaus, on the pretext of making them a coffee when, in reality, she just wanted a few moments to collect her thoughts. But the moment she got up, however, she missed being in his warm embrace.

Caroline hated that the right thing to do was send him home, but she really just wanted him to stay. She’d been lonely for a long time, and he just seemed to fill some of the emptiness in her heart.

“Here you go,” she said softly, as she brought the coffee back into him.

“Thank you,” he replied, just as quietly before asking, “all that fuss about hot cocoa and now we’re drinking coffee?”

“Hot cocoa is a New Year’s morning tradition. Before she died, my mom was a cop, and so she wasn’t always at home. And she often missed fun holidays because she had to work.” Caroline smiled as she told her story; it was one of her favourite things to do with her mom. “So when I was eight, on New Years morning she got me up, apologised that she had to work and made me her secret recipe hot cocoa, to make up for not being around.”

Klaus watched Caroline intently as she spoke. The way her hair fluttered around her face, the way her eyes lit up and danced, the way her hands moved animatedly.

She was stunning.

“And then it sort of stuck. As I got older, she would schedule hot cocoa dates after big parties, so she could check whether I was hungover or not.”

“Were you?”

“Most of the time,” Caroline chuckled. “She knew it, I knew it, but we pretended I was fine. But we _always_ did hot cocoa New Years morning. And after she died I kept up the tradition.”

They shared a sad smile, as they both knew the pain of losing someone close.

“That sounds nice.”

The minutes ticked closer to the New Year, and anticipation seemed to thrum through Caroline. She knew the New Year tradition, and this year she actually had someone she _wanted_ to kiss sitting right next to her.

As the thirty-second count down began, Klaus placed his coffee down on table beside them and turned to Caroline.

“You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to,” he said, awkwardly, as the people on the TV began to count backwards from ten. Caroline just smiled at him.

When the reached five, she lifted a hand to caress one side of his face, and let the other one rest on his chest.

“ _Three…_ ”

Klaus leaned in a little, one of his hands rising to bury in her hair, an arm snaking around her waist.

“ _Two…_ ”

Caroline leaned in so close and ran her nose lightly along his cheek.

“ _One…_ ”

Klaus seemed to lose patience, and he caught her lips with his before the last second passed.

In the background, a tinny shout of ‘Happy New Year!’ roused from the speakers, and a firework display began, but it fell on deaf ears, as their innocent kiss turned passionate as they began to succumb to the feelings that had been building in each of them.

Klaus ran his tongue along the seam of Caroline’s mouth, which she obligingly opened, revelling in the sensations. She sucked his bottom lip while he explored her mouth, and Klaus groaned a little as Caroline’s hand moved to grip his arse, pulling him more towards him.

He lay back on the couch, until Caroline’s body was flush with his, still attacking her mouth with vigorous kisses. She ground her core over his rapidly hardening cock, and she moaned as she felt his pants twitch.

After a few more minutes had passed, Caroline separated from him with a light popping noise, and she rested her forehead on his, breathing heavily.

He gazed into her eyes, and her just _knew_ that this was what it felt like to fall in love. Her hair was messy from where _he’d_ run his hands through it, she was breathing hard thanks to _his_ kisses, she was wearing _his_ jumper.

And it was perfect and terrifying all at once.

“Happy New Year,” he whispered, placing a small peck on her lips.

“What a perfect way to start a new year,” she murmured.

“I’m glad we agree.”

They kissed a little more, but it was Klaus who stopped them this time, just as Caroline began tugging at the hem of his shirt.

“If you want me to, I can go.”

He wanted to give her an out, in case she was having second thoughts. He knew it would hurt if she rejected him now, but she was special.

She looked at him with those big eyes for the briefest of moments, which was enough time to make Klaus’ heart stop.

“Stay,” she breathed. “Please.”

He gave her a beautifully vulnerable smile, and stayed.

xxx 

_New Year's Morning._

Katherine was woken before nine by a far-too-enthusiastic blonde.

“Katherine! Open up!”

The brunette groaned loudly. And ignored to rowdy intrusion.

“Open now, or you’ll regret it!”

Katherine let out a string of violent curse words, but pulled herself from the bed.

“What do you want?” she snapped (couldn’t a girl catch a break? She’d only got in three hours ago!).

“I’m here for hot cocoa tradition!”

“Wrong house, try next door.”

“Oh pish tosh! You always participate too!”

“How are you even so chipper?” Katherine grumbled, ignoring her friend’s – truthful – comment. “You partied harder than I did last night?”

“I have a perfect body,” the blonde said, with a saccharine smile. “Now, hurry, get dressed! I need your key to Caroline’s. Any luck, you’ll be back in bed before too long.”

Katherine groaned some more, but obliged. Rebekah followed her in, and began yammering aimlessly.

“I hope Caroline has some cocoa powder. I know we’re supposed to be surprising her and everything, so it’ll be my fault if she doesn’t have it. But I sent Nik out to fetch some _last_ _night_ , and he didn’t come back! I mean, can you believe it? He was all, ‘no Bekah, I won’t go out with you and your little friends’, and ‘no Bekah, not even because you’re only here for a few days’ and then he says he ‘just wants to stay in’ because he’s been ‘sick’ and then he goes out and doesn’t come back! The nerve of him! Like, can you even…”

“Rebekah! For the love of god, shut up!” Katherine snapped. “I’m having a hard time standing, let alone dealing with your nonsense! Let’s just drink cocoa to appease our best friend, and then I can go back to sleep!”

Rebekah’s mouth became a thin line, as she muttered, “fine.”

The two girls made their way across the hall to Caroline’s door, where Katherine slid her key in and they let themselves in, as quietly as they were able.

xxx

“Morning,” Klaus croaked, as he woke to find a pair of beautiful eyes staring at him.

“Hi,” she whispered back. “Sleep well?”

“Really well actually,” he replied, surprised by his own answer – Klaus wasn’t much of a sleeper.

They shared a soft kiss, which turned a little bit more passionate after a few moments, until Caroline pulled her mouth off his.

“You know when I said stay last night,” Caroline said, tentatively, wondering whether she was being too forward. “I didn’t mean just for the night.”

“I know,” he said smiling, kissing her lightly. “I intend to stay as long as you’ll allow.”

Caroline’s heart swelled to the size of a small watermelon, before she attacked his face with kisses once more.

xxx

Once in Caroline’s apartment, both Katherine and Rebekah looked around sceptically. Her usually immaculate kitchen was littered with dishes, except for a clear space on the bench, there were Caroline’s nice plates and a few candles on the dining table, and their were two mugs on the coffee table.

But the strangest thing was that it was now after nine, and Caroline was still in bed. Even when she was unwell, she had moved from the bed to the couch before nine.

“She must be still asleep,” Katherine said, disbelievingly. “It’s a miracle.”

“Well, I’ll get her up, you get the mugs out,” Rebekah ordered, before she strode to Caroline’s bedroom.

Once she reached it, she threw open the door, and marched in.

The scene she witnessed struck her completely dumb.

“You know when I said stay last night, I didn’t mean just for the night,” Rebekah heard Caroline whisper.

“I know, I intend to stay as long as you’ll allow.”

Rebekah couldn’t quiet comprehend what was happening.

Nik, her precious brother Nik, no feelings, no strings attached, Nik, had his arms around, _and was whispering promises to_ , her sweet, loving, kind best friend Caroline, who was looking at him as though he were the sun.

And to make matters worse, they were both stark naked.

And _they were kissing_.

Rebekah couldn’t believe how stupid she had been. Caroline had literally talked endlessly about meeting a British _Klaus_ – how many of them could be hanging around? – and Nik had come home with talks of the cold blonde who he lent his jumper.

With that revelation, Rebekah seemed to find her voice and she began shrieking, over and over again, “You two are Sweater Fairy and Shiver Snowdrift Girl?”

The two in the bed sprang apart, and both screeched, “ _Bekah_?!” before turning, bewildered to each other.

“You know…” Klaus began.

“Rebekah?” Caroline finished.

“I think I’m going to be sick! They’re finishing each other’s sentences!” Rebekah screamed hysterically.

“She’s my sister,” Klaus said, to Caroline, ignoring Rebekah’s loud interruption.

“She’s my best friend! We went to college together.”

“Small world,” Klaus grinned, before smirking slyly at his sister, and kissing Caroline again (anything to make his sister squirm).

“Why are you here, Bekah?” Caroline asked, as she managed to find the will power to stop kissing Klaus.

“Hot cocoa! You’re tradition!” Rebekah yelled, dramatically.

Katherine, who had joined the debacle somewhere along the line, began to pull the nearly hyperventilating Rebekah from Klaus and Caroline in the bedroom.

“Come on, sweetie, let’s let them get decent. Then I’m sure you’ll get your explanation.”

As the two fully clothed adults, left the two naked ones to dress, the latter two grinned sheepishly at each other.

“Not how I expected this morning to go,” Klaus said, honestly.

“Nor me,” Caroline grinned back.

The two dressed quickly, Klaus pulling his Henley and jeans from the day before on, and Caroline once again donning her new favourite sweater.

As they were about to reopen the bedroom door, Klaus kissed Caroline one last time, and gave her a tight hug.

“I’m so glad I lent you my jumper,” he said softly, as he opened the door.

“It’s a sweater,” Caroline cheekily corrected. “And me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's a wrap! I hope you liked it! I honestly started five different drabbles and got about 1000 words into them before I settled on this one, so I hope it's okay! And I sincerely hope your holiday days were lovely, and may 2016 bring you beautiful things!


End file.
